The Vacation
by ICanFeel361
Summary: Hermione and Draco and madly in love and happily married, but these days work has been getting in the way. She decides to take a second honeymoon. Fluff, romance, maturity!


**Making Up For Lost Time **

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into her and Draco's warm and cozy room in Malfoy Manor. The fireplace cast a warm glow into the whole of the room and flickering shadows over the walls. In a large, fluffy, white bed that lay a few feet in front of the fireplace, her husband slept, on top of the covers, still in his work clothes. His shoes lay scattered onto the floor, where he must have kicked them off in his sleep. He lay on his stomach on his side of the bed, his face turned towards the left, which was her side.

Looks like someone had a hard day at work, Hermione thought. So did I. She watched him sadly for a few seconds, the rise and fall of his back. Her heart ached to join him, the man she loved, who she really didn't deserve... She placed her work bag gently on the tiles next to the fireplace, careful not to wake him. Kicking off her black pumps and shrugging out of her black blazer on the way, she crawled across the bed as gently as possible, albeit uncomfortably in her tight, high-waisted black skirt and white blouse tucked in, and laid her head on her pillow, facing him. His face was beautiful, strong cheekbones, perfectly full pink lips; fluffy blonde locks which she brushed back from her favorite feature, his eyes.

Guilt immediately encompassed her. He'd had a long, hard day at work, and she'd still managed to work longer than he had, which was very much the case most of these days. He was too forgiving, and never held it against her. "I know what signed up for when I married Hermione Granger." He'd tell her. But still, it was 8 at night on their anniversary, and she did it again! She took a deep shaky breath, eyes watering. Her fingers touched the bottom hairs on his neck. She continued to stroke his hair. His eyes slowly opened, awakened by her touch, and soon she was staring into silvery/blue depths she daydreamed about all day. Her lips trembled a little at the sight. He looked so tired and cute.

"Hey, you," he said, in a raspy voice thick with sleep, smiling already, an angel.

"Good evening, my love," she smiled sadly back at him, and she couldn't resist kissing him sweetly before pulling back. His eyes roamed over her golden skin, even more beautiful in the firelight. Her light v-neck white blouse exposed much of cleavage he loved so much. He looked into her big brown eyes, and thought Wow, I'm the luckiest bastard on Earth.

He cleared his scratchy throat. He smirked his signature smirk, feeling a little mischievous. "Are you sure you're not talking about your job?" He asked teasingly, flipping on his side in the process facing her. This, however, made her feel worse.

"Oh, Draco," she said worriedly, "You know I love you more than my stupid job."

"Really?" He grinned wickedly at her, and dug his finger into her side, tickling her. She laughed and squirmed and pushed his hand away. Knowing him too well, she knew what he wanted.

"Let me make it up to you." She promised, running her hands over his muscular chest and snuggling into him.

"Oh? And how will you do that?" He let his fingers slowly trace her beautiful long brunette locks, from the top of her head and down her side to her waist, and she shivered. "God, I've missed you." He told her with fervor.

"I know," she mumbled softly, feeling more horrible than ever, "I'm so sorry, Draco. It feels like forever, hasn't it?"

"Maybe we can just stay like this forever," he grumbled, pulling her closer. "Thank Merlin it's Friday, at least. I fully intend on sleeping in tomorrow."

"You know, we could just stay like this and sleep. But.. I did have other ideas for tonight." She hooked her leg over him, and he reached down and hitched it higher, groaning in return. She was wearing a skirt, and he could see her lacy white knickers. He loved when she wore white. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately, trying to put all her apologies and love into it. He kissed her back and cupped her round bum gently. "I love you, you wicked witch."

"Love you more."

He flipped her on her back suddenly, and hovered over her. "So, is it too late for date night? Are you too tired?" His eyes on hers, searching for answers before she could even reply. Always polite and the gentlemen, she shook her head lightly, feeling a rush of excitement.

"Looking forward to it all week," she whispered honestly, her eyes never leaving his silvery ones. Hermione had bought a special something to surprise him. A white piece of lingerie, with the little straps at the bottom. She knew he loved white on her. She wasn't much of a lingerie fanatic, per se, but it really was a devastatingly beautiful piece, she tried it on at the boutique, and all the women "ooh"-ed and "ahh"-ed. The price didn't even bother her. She knew it would be worth every penny to see Draco's face tonight.

Draco was practically off his chain with excitement. All sleepiness vanished. "5 minutes?" They both asked at the same time, and then laughed together, his deep voice booming and hers tinkling. He leapt off her and ran out of the room, the door swinging behind him, down the stairs to grab the wine, and the music.

Some classy and sassy tunes, Hermione liked to keep it classy, he thought, running his finger over his impressive music collection, which was, of course, alphabetized. then he went down to the kitchen, he'd gotten a special bottle last weekend when he visited a wine ranch he was thinking of investing in. He knew red wine was Hermione's favorite. This bottle was particularly expensive, but that, she didn't need to know. He grabbed two glasses and jogging back up the stairs with full hands, he burst into the room and put the music on in record time. He chilled it with a quick spell, and poured their glasses full. There was nothing Hermione loved more than a cold glass of red wine, and he just knew she would love this new kind. She was spending an awfully long time in the bathroom, he realized after a bit.

He stripped his oxford shirt, and work pants stashing it in the laundry. He moved their shoes back over to the fireplace. He stashed their bags into a random empty cabinet next to the fireplace so it couldn't be seen. Any reminders of work would just ruin the atmosphere. Clad in nothing but some silky boxers Hermione had purchased him, he conjured some rose petals and spread them across the bed. Kind of cheesy, he thought, and removed it. What else to do? he thought, tapping his foot. It had been too long. Was he over thinking this? Instead, he started to think of all the wonderful things he would do to her...

The bathroom door opened and out stepped a beautiful brunette goddess. Her toenails and fingers painted a sexy maroon red, her long brown hair swung over her shoulder, clag in a piece of white lacy lingie. He swallowed audibly. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

There was a fucking Greek goddess standing in front of him, and he was about to get to worship her.

He strode over to her and approached, dangerously close to her. Their foreheads almost pressed together. He brushed her hair back from it's place over her bare golden shoulder. His nose drew closer to the crook of her neck.

_Why are you so far from me? _

_In my arms is where you ought to be _

_How long will you make me wait? _

_I don't know how much more I can take _

_I missed you_


End file.
